Little Fire in the Darkness
by siapa
Summary: "Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi!" bentak Azula./ Zuko menghentikan langkahnya, dan tiba-tiba ia berbalik sehingga kini ia hanya berdiri tepat di depan Azula dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Tiba-tiba ia mematikan api biru Azula dengan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu sehingga hanya api miliknya saja yang menerangi./ Update BAB 2/ AzulaxZukoxKatara
1. Chapter 1

_Halo, ini adalah fic pertama di fandom ini. Yeah mungkin kalian yang nggak suka pair Zucest agak aneh mungkin ya melihat gue bikin dengan pair mereka. Hm, kalo udah suka dan dapet idenya emang susah bung buat ditahan untuk nulis ceritanya. _

**_Warning:_**_Incest, OOC, typo, AR (Alternate Reality) diambil dari episode The Eclipse bedanya di sini Zuko udah gabung sama Tim Avatar, yeah hanya untuk memperlancar alur cerita aja sih, dan masih ada beberapa kekurangan yang jelas nggak bisa disebut satu-satu._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, unless the story_**

* * *

_**Little Fire in the Darkness**_

_Presented by __**Lunarthemis**_

* * *

**BAB I**

* * *

Terkadang atau bahkan sering kalinya kita tidak pernah mengetahui seberapa besar ruang yang telah kita tempati. Barangkali kita pun tak pernah ingin tahu sama sekali. Entah itu besar atau kecil. Luas atau sempit. Dingin atau hangat. Terang atau gelap.

Tidak di awalnya. Tidak begitu penting bagi kita, sama sekali. Hal yang biasanya selalu kita pikirkan hanyalah kenyamanan yang kita dapatkan, setidaknya untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Sering kali kita mengabaikan apa yang kita akan rasakan ke depannya. Dan biasanya kita akan mulai merasakan semua keganjilan tersebut ketika kita merasakannya secara tidak terduga.

Sesak.

Sakit.

Hasrat.

Kebencian.

Cinta.

Semua rasa itu akan berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan dalam suatu ruangan yang sama. Dan ketika mereka telah menjadi satu, barulah kita akan menyadari betapa sempitnya ruangan tersebut. Betapa kecilnya. Betapa sesaknya. Betapa gelapnya. Dan pada saat itu juga, barulah kita akan mencari lilin untuk mencari tempat yang lebih luas. Namun, tidak semudah itu.

Begitu banyak dinding yang harus kita lewati. Membentengi tiap ruangan yang tidak akan pernah kita ketahui seperti apa ruangan yang lainnya. Terutama bila kita hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan untuk mendaki dinding tersebut. Dan untuk melakukannya kita membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melawan dinding yang tersusun atas batuan-batuan yang kokoh.

Tapi, apa yang harus kita lakukan ketika kita hanya seorang diri dalam ruangan gelap tersebut?

Menangis kah?

Berdiam diri?

Atau tetap berusaha memanjat dinding tersebut meski kita tahu kalau kita tidak akan sekuat dinding tersebut? Bagaimana kalau kita masih terperangkap di ruangan yang sama?

Seseorang pernah berkata, jangan pernah menyesali apa yang kau dapatkan kini. Dan itu benar. Meski kita terperangkap seorang diri dalam ruangan gelap tersebut, tak usah berputus asa, karena dalam kegelapan pun kita masih bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan. Hanya bila kita tak pernah melupakan kalau kita masih memiliki lilin dengan api di ujung sumbunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ba Sing Se terlihat begitu kacau dan terjadinya gerhana matahari pun sama sekali tak mengurangi kekacauan tersebut. Kerusakan dan peperangan dapat terlihat di seluruh penjuru kota yang telah dikuasai oleh Negara Api atas nama Raja Api Ozai.

Di puncak teratas langit, perlahan kumpulan warna kelam tersebut mulai meninggalkan sumber kekuatan para pengendali api tersebut. Menyadarinya membuat bibir seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam legam tersungging licik. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengeluarkan semburan api berwarna biru yang menuju ke arah bocah botak dengan tanda panah yang begitu khas.

Namun, bocah yang merupakan Avatar itu bisa menghindari semburan api milik Azula. Ia membalas gadis itu dengan jurus pengendalian udara andalannya dari tongkat yang selalu dibawanya. Sayangnya, putri Raja Api Ozai itu berhasil menghindarinya.

"Kau begitu bodoh! Seharusnya kau tau angin hanya akan membuat api semakin besar!" caci Azula dengan nada yang seolah menghina Aang.

Sokka memandang Azula dengan mata yang dipicingkan. Ia masih ingin mendesak Azula agar gadis itu segera memberinya informasi mengenai keberadaan Suki bagaimana sekarang ini. Sokka hendak melakukannya jika saja Katara tidak menahan tangannya seperti sekarang.

"Lupakan, waktu gerhana matahari telah habis. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dan menemui Zuko," sahut gadis suku air tersebut.

"Kurasa itu keputusan yang benar. Lebih baik kita keluar dan mencari Zuko, siapa tau dia sudah mengalahkan Ayahnya," balas Toph menyetujui pendapat Katara yang justru mendapat dengusan dari Azula sendiri. Kemudian, Katara dan Toph memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Azula.

"Kita akan mencari Suki nanti, kita pasti bisa menemuinya. Ayo, Sokka," ajak Aang. Sokka mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram, kemudian ia menatap Azula lagi dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kebencian.

"Urusan kita belum selesai sampai aku menemukan Suki!" gertaknya sembari mengikuti Katara, Toph, dan Aang yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. Sementara Azula hanya tertawa licik mendengar kalimat Sokka yang seperti berupa tantangan untuknya itu.

Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Tim Avatar, para agen Dai Li muncul dari permukaan bawah tanah dan berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah tanpa emosi yang tertutup oleh topi khas kerajaan Bumi.

"Kalian tak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan ini," gumam Azula namun tanpa menghilangkan nada licik di sana. "Biar aku yang _menjemput_ kakakku yang bodoh itu dengan kekuatan tanganku sendiri. Agar dia lebih sadar bahwa hanya aku yang pantas menjadi Raja Api di sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku siap untuk menemuimu," gumam seorang laki-laki dengan luka bakar yang khas di sekitar mata kirinya. Dengan segenap keberanian, akhirnya ia mulai membuka pintu ganda yang ada di depannya itu. Dan di sanalah ia menemukan sosok pria paruh baya yang tak begitu asing bagi penglihatannya.

"Pangeran Zuko," Raja Api Ozai menyambutnya tanpa rasa terkejut, seolah ia sudah menduga bahwa putranya itu akan datang menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku di sini untuk memberikan sebuah kejujuran," jawabnya dengan nada tanpa rasa takut. Sosok di depannya itu masih sosok yang sama dan juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan yang merendahkan seolah mengatakan 'Kau-tak-bisa-apa-apa'. Tatapan yang membuatnya takut. Namun itu dulu, ia sudah melepas rasa takut itu.

Mendengar jawaban dari Zuko mampu membuat pria itu tersenyum sedikit meremehkan. "Memberikan sebuah kejujuran di tengah-tengah gerhana matahari seperti ini. Aku yakin ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang begitu menarik."

"Pertama-tama yang harus kau ketahui adalah, di Ba Sing Se, Avatar lah yang akan menangani Azula, bukan diriku.

Zuko dapat melihat perubahan pada pupil mata Ozai, entah itu terkejut atau apa. "Kenapa dia membohongiku mengenai hal itu?"

"Karena Avatar sama sekali belum mati. Dia masih hidup," jawab Zuko dengan nada serius.

Mendengar pengakuan dari Zuko membuat kedua mata Ozai membulat penuh. "Apa?!"

Tak peduli reaksi Ozai, Zuko melanjutkan. "Faktanya, dia lah yang akan memimpin penyerbuan ini. Dia akan segera ada di sini."

Tiba-tiba Ozai berdiri tanpa aba-aba membuat Zuko agak tercengang. Kemudian Ayahnya itu menunjuk ke arahnya dengan tatapan geram dari kedua matanya itu. Walau tak begitu jelas, Zuko dapat mendengar gigi-gigi Ozai bergemeletuk karena kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Pergi! Menjauhlah dari pandanganku segera bila kau cukup sadar apa yang terbaik untuk kau lakukan sekarang ini!"

Zuko membalasnya dengan nada menantang. "Itu masalah yang lain. Aku tidak akan pernah menuruti perintah darimu lagi!"

Mendengar cara bicara Zuko yang demikian membuat Ozai semakin meledak-ledak saja. "Pilihlah untuk menurutiku atau detik ini adalah di mana terakhir kalinya kau menghirup napas!"

Tiba-tiba Zuko mengeluarkan kedua pedang yang ia bawa di punggungnya. "Berpikirlah lagi! Aku akan mengatakan apa yang selama ini selalu ada di dalam pikiranku sementara kau akan mendengarkannya."

Melihat Ozai mulai terdiam membuat Zuko memulai apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Untuk waktu yang begitu lama, yang selalu aku inginkan adalah kau mencintaiku, menerima diriku. Aku pikir bahwa itu adalah suatu kehormatan yang layak untuk kuterima. Tapi nyatanya…," Zuko menghela napas sebentar. "Aku hanya ingin menerima pujian darimu. Kau, Ayahku, yang membuangku hanya karena harga dirimu."

Kemudian Zuko mengacungkan salah satu pedangnya dengan tiba-tiba kepada Ozai. "Ayahku, yang menantangku; seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 13 tahun untuk melakukan Agni Kai. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan adanya duel antara seorang pria dewasa dengan seorang anak-anak—"

"Itu adalah cara untuk mengajarimu bagaimana untuk menghormati," sela Ozai dengan tatapan serius.

"Tapi itu adalah cara kejam. Itu benar-benar salah!" balas Zuko.

"Tetapi kau memang tak mempelajari apapun—"

"Tidak! Aku telah mempelajari segalanya sejak begitu lama. Dan aku telah belajar dengan caraku sendiri. Dengan lebih dewasa. Kau mengajarkan bahwa pengendali Api adalah pengendali terhebat di sepanjang sejarah dan entah bagaimana kau mengatakan bahwa perang adalah cara untuk menunjukkan kehebatan kita kepada seluruh dunia."

Zuko kembali melanjutkan. "Benar-benar kebohongan yang begitu mengagumkan, bukan? Semua orang di dunia dengan tiba-tiba takluk kepada pengendali api. Mereka tidak melihat kehebatan kita, mereka membenci kita! Dan kita memang layak untuk itu!"

"Kita telah membangun sebuah era penuh ketakutan di dunia. Dan bila kita tidak ingin dunia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, kita harus membangunnya kembali dengan era penuh kedamaian dan kebaikan.

Raja Api di depannya tertawa mengejek. "Pamanmu pasti yang telah mengatakannya kepadamu, bukan?"

Zuko memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia membuka kedua matanya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Ya, dia yang mengatakannya. Dan aku akan membebaskan Paman Iroh dari penjara dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Dia lah yang selama ini telah menjadi sosok Ayah sebenarnya untukku."

Ozai terkekeh dengan sarkarstik. "Benar-benar mengharukan. Mungkin dia bisa mewariskanmu cara membuat teh dan yang namanya kegagalan."

"Tapi aku telah datang untuk keputusan yang jauh lebih penting," Zuko terdiam. "Aku mengikuti Avatar. Dan aku akan membantunya untuk mengalahkanmu."

Ozai menyeringai licik. "Sungguh, sejak kau benar-benar menjadi pengkhianat yang terbuang, kini kau justru ingin aku segera lenyap dari muka bumi. Lalu, kenapa kau masih menunggu? Aku tidak punya kekuatan sementara kau mempunyai dua pedang. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja sekarang?"

Zuko segera menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Karena aku mengetahui takdirku yang sebenarnya. Mengalahkanmu adalah takdir seorang Avatar," ia menarik kembali pedangnya. "Selamat tinggal."

Ozai kembali berdiri. "Pengecut! Kau pikir kau cukup berani untuk menghadapiku tapi hanya ketika gerhana matahari. Bila kau memiliki keberanian yang sebenarnya, kau harus tetap di sini sampai gerhana selesai. Tidakkah kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Ibumu?"

Zuko menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya berbalik menatap Ozai. "Apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

"Ayahku, Raja Api Azulon, memerintahkanku untuk melakukan hal yang tak terduga olehmu, putraku sendiri. Dan aku memang melakukannya. Ibumu telah mengetahui hal itu dan bersumpah akan melindungimu dengan seluruh nyawanya. Dia tau aku menginginkan tahkta dan dia mengajukan sebuah rencana. Rencana yang membuatku menjadi Raja Api dan membiarkanmu untuk tetap hidup."

"Jadi, dia masih hidup?"

"Barangkali. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa pengusiran hukuman yang salah dan penuh akan belas kasihan untuk seorang pengkhianat. Hukumanmu akan jauh lebih curam dari itu," jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah di mana matahari telah menunjukkan dirinya lagi. Dan pada saat itu juga, Ozai menembakkan ledakan petirnya ke Zuko hingga pemuda itu melangkah ke belakang.

Zuko mengatur dirinya untuk bisa mengalihkan serangan tiba-tiba itu dengan penuh usaha. Hingga akhirnya api yang dipenuhi dengan listrik itu teralihkan hingga menyebabkan sebuah ledakan dahsyat di sana. Dan ketika Ozai berusaha memulihkan diri, ia tidak melihat kehadiran Zuko lagi di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zuko terus berlari dari kejaran para pasukan Negara Api untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai tahanan. Jika saja bisa, sudah pasti Zuko segera menyerang balik mereka dengan elemen api andalannya. Tapi, kondisi kini sedang tidak memungkinkan dengan kedua tangannya yang terfokus hanya untuk membopong tubuh Katara yang pingsan.

Ingatannya membawa dirinya di kejadian setengah jam yang lalu di mana dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan Aang, Katara, Sokka, dan Toph di perbatasan kota Ba Sing Se dengan mengendarai Appa tentunya.

"Bagaimana semuanya?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kali ini kita _agak _kalah. Setidaknya kita masih mempunyai kesempatan lain, daripada tidak sama sekali. Paling tidak, tidak ada yang terluka parah," jawab Katara sedikit berbohong, Zuko tahu itu, namun ia tidak ingin mendesaknya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengungkit segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Negara Api. Sebaiknya setelah istirahat, mereka harus membicarakan penyerangan baru lagi.

"Setelah ini sepertinya kita akan sembunyi lebih dulu—mungkin di gua Omashu," sahut Sokka sambil duduk di atas sebuah batu.

"Gua Omashu?" tanya Zuko.

"Yeah, kau seharusnya tau, bukan? Sebuah tempat yang memiliki legenda tentang "Gua Sepasang Kekasih" yang bernama Oma dan Shu yang di mana bila kau terjebak di sana sebaiknya kau mencium seorang gadis yang terjebak bersamamu. Hm, kukira kau akan berpikir legenda itu kekanakan," jelas Toph.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana, Zuko?" tanya Aang tak mengurusi legenda Omashu yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian di antaranya bersama Katara. Yak, dan kini wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Zuko mengalihkan wajahnya. "Aku menemuinya, namun aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Karena aku tau kalau mengalahkannya adalah tugasmu. Sedangkan tugasku adalah merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dari tangan Azula."

Aang mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat seriang mungkin walau Zuko tahu kalau mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah terlarang. Paling tidak ia bersyukur melihat keadaan mereka yang datang dalam keadaan selamat dari kejaran Negara Api.

Setidaknya sampai kapal udara dengan lambang Negara Api mulai membayangi mereka dari atas sana. Dan di sana pula Zuko dapat melihat sosok adik perempuannya tengah tersenyum licik dari ujung kepala kapal udara buatan Negara Api tersebut. Sial, rupanya ia mengikuti Tim Avatar sampai di perbatasan Ba Sing Se.

Dengan menggunakan api biru kebanggaannya, Azula melompat turun dengan diikuti oleh para pengikutnya yang mengenakan seragam ksatria Negara Api tersebut. Dan di saat itu lah perang antar mereka dimulai.

"Hoo, halo Zuzu. Sudah agak lama kita tidak bertemu dan—ah, Tim Avatar, huh? Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut melihat kau bersama mereka saat ini. Terlambat kah bila aku terkejut sekarang?" sahut Azula dengan nada menghina.

"Tutup mulutmu, Azula. Menjauh lah sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu menyesal karena hadir di depanku—terutama menghina teman-temanku," balas Zuko dengan tatapan tajam.

Azula memunculkan senyuman liciknya. "Hm? Teman? Baiklah, memang _sesuatu_ seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan, kakakku? Kau ingin melakukan Agni Kai denganku?"

"Kurasa sekarang bukan lah saat yang tepat. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tidak sebelum saatnya tiba. Jadi, pergilah."

"Bagaimana bila aku tidak mau?" tantang Azula.

"Maaf aku harus mengakhirinya dengan cara seperti ini," gumam Zuko sambil menembakkan pengendalian api miliknya menuju Azula tanpa bermaksud untuk melukai adiknya itu. namun, Azula segera membelah serangan api milik Zuko dengan api birunya sehingga semburan api Zuko teralihkan ke samping mereka.

"Jangan diam saja! Tangkap mereka, prajurit bodoh!" seru Azula dengan geram melihat prajuritnya hanya diam saja melihat aksinya bersama Zuko. Dengan gelagapan, mereka mengikuti perintah calon pemimpin Negara Api itu.

Melihat penyerangan tersebut, Katara langsung mengeluarkan gelombang air dari dalam kantung yang selalu dibawanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyerang dua orang prajurit yang hendak menyerangnya dengan api mereka menggunakan gelombang air yang dibentuknya menjadi sangat besar.

Kemudian, ia segera mengembalikan gelombang air yang tadinya hendak pecah dan segera menarik tubuh seorang prajurit yang hendak menyerang Sokka ("Hei, dia bagianku!" protes Sokka dengan tangannya yang sudah memegang bumerangnya) dan melemparnya ke arah pohon Oak hingga prajurit itu jatuh ke tanah.

Sementara itu, Toph menggunakan kepekaan kedua telapak kakinya untuk merasakan di mana para prajurit itu berdiri. Sebuah senyum tipis namun penuh kemenangan muncul di bibirnya ketika ia mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dalam pengendalian tanah.

Dengan sekali hentakan kakinya, ia mampu menimbulkan bebatuan besar dan tinggi dari permukaan tanah tempat mereka berpijak dengan kencangnya hingga membuat para prajurit itu kehilangan keseimbangan mereka dan terjatuh dengan kerasnya di atas tanah.

Aang pun tak mau kalah dalam peperangan kecil ini—tentu saja berperang dengan Ozai jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan prajurit yang jelas bukan tandingannya. Ia mengeluarkan angin yang begitu kencang menuju tiga orang prajurit yang hendak menyemburkan api mereka. Namun, mereka kalah cepat sehingga Aang mampu membuat tubuh mereka terpental jauh menabrak batang pohon.

Sedangkan Zuko dan Azula sendiri masih saling bertahan dalam aksi mereka. Udara jadi semakin panas saja di antara mereka—atau mungkin hanya mereka saja yang merasakannya. Tetapi terdengar seruan yang membuat Zuko teralih dan ia melihat Katara yang telah tumbang dengan luka bakar di lengan tangan kirinya.

Melihat hal tersebut membuatnya marah besar dan segera menyerang prajurit yang melukai Katara. Aang, Sokka, dan Toph (walau tidak melihat) pun tak kalah geramnya dan hendak menghampiri Katara namun prajurit-prajurit Api itu seolah menahan mereka semua.

"Zuko! Bawa Katara pergi dari sini!" seru Aang tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lawannya. Kemudian prajurit itu jatuh tak berdaya. Aang menyahut lagi dengan nada tajam. "Biar aku yang menghadapi Azula."

"Tidak, Azula adalah lawanku—"

"Tapi dia juga lawanku, Zuko. Percayalah, lakukan saja apa yang kuberitau tadi."

Pernyataan dari Aang tersebut membuat Azula tersenyum licik. Sementara Zuko sendiri menatap ragu-ragu, walaupun sesungguhnya ia sangat begitu yakin bahwa Aang sudah cukup mampu untuk mengalahkan pengendalian api Azula.

Azula tertawa licik. "Wah wah, tak kusangka kau cukup berani untuk menghadapiku, Avatar. Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini," tantangnya membuat pandangan Aang semakin serius.

"Bawa dia ke tempat yang telah kita bicarakan tadi! Cepat, Zuko! Biar kami yang menahan mereka!" perintah Sokka sambil bertahan dari serangan fisik prajurit itu dengan menahan menggunakan bumerangnya.

Walaupun ia awalnya tidak yakin, akhirnya dengan helaan napas berat Zuko membopong tubuh Katara yang pingsan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian, ia segera berlari dari pertandingan kecil tersebut dengan semakin menjauhi mereka. Menuju gua Omashu.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning:_**_OOC, typo (huruf 'l'-nya lagi error, jadi maklumin kalo ada typo huruf 'l'nya), battle gagal, incest, Zucest slight Zutara, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya yang nggak bisa disebut satu-satu._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story._**

* * *

**BAB 2**

* * *

Pertarungan di perbatasan kota Ba Sing Se itu pun masih terjadi dengan begitu sengitnya setelah beberapa menit kepergian Zuko dan Katara. Azula mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang ia keluarkan dari pengendalian api birunya. Peluh mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya, ia berdecak kesal, baru kali ini ia benar-benar sebegitu kerasnya dalam suatu pertarungan. Apalagi pertarungannya dengan Avatar ini belum apa-apa baginya.

Api biru Azula menyerang Aang kembali, namun lagi-lagi Aang berhasil menghindarinya. Kemudian bocah botak itu membalas serangan Azula dengan pengendalian udaranya bersamaan dengan Azula yang menyemburkan api birunya sehingga keduanya terlempar bersamaan ke belakang masing-masing.

Aang segera bangkit dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan sengit. "Menyerahlah, Azula. Kau bukan lawanku, karena lawanku yang sebenarnya adalah Ayahmu."

Toph menundukkan kepala dengan mata terpejam. Keningnya berkerut jelas dengan giginya yang bergemeletuk tajam. Kedua telapak kakinya bergeser tak terarah, seolah seperti merasakan getaran lain di bawah tanah yang tengah dipijaknya.

_Tidak. Ada … yang datang?_

Azula bangkit dengan kepala tertunduk. Aang tak dapat melihat raut wajahnya bagaimana karena rambut hitam Azula yang tergerai dengan berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Azula tertawa licik dan membalas tatapan Aang.

"Menyerah?! Ck, lihat saja akhirnya bagaimana nanti, Avatar!" seru Azula dan senyumannya terlihat semakin sinis.

Kedua mata Toph terbuka lebar. "Aang, Sokka! Menyingkir dari sana!" serunya dan langsung menggunakan pengendalian tanahnya sehingga Aang dan Sokka terlempar ke arah dua sisi yang berbeda.

Aang dan Sokka sama-sama merintih merasakan rasa sakit bercampur nyeri di sekitar punggung dan pinggang mereka. Mereka segera beranjak bangun dari posisi jatuh dan seketika saja mata Aang dan Sokka membulat ketika melihat para agen Dai Li muncul dari permukaan tanah dan berdiri di belakang Azula.

"Karena lawan kalian sekarang adalah mereka," sahut Azula sambil memberi kode ke salah satu Dai Li untuk melakukan penyerangan yang sudah direncakan mereka.

_Aku tidak sebodoh itu dengan tidak membawa agen Dai Li. Bagaimana pun mereka dibutuhkan untuk menahan Avatar dan rekannya ketika aku akan menangkap Zuko dan gadis suku air itu._

"Selamat bersenang-senang," kata Azula sebelum pergi segera mungkin meninggalkan tempat pertarungan itu.

"Tidak!" Aang hendak menyusul dan menyerang Azula, namun tindakannya dihentikan oleh agen Dai Li yang hendak menangkap Aang dengan pengendalian tanah mereka. Namun, untungnya Aang berhasil menghindarinya dengan dibantu oleh Toph.

"Aang! Bagaimanapun kita harus segera menyusul Zuko dan Katara!" seru Sokka tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lawannya sejenak saja.

Aang berdecak kesal dengan pandangan kesal pada para Dai Li di depannya. "Aku tau itu."

Sokka dibuat terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari prajurit Negara Api di depannya. Ia berusaha menyerang balik prajurit di depannya itu menggunakan bumerang andalannya, namun prajurit itu menggeser sedikit posisinya ke sebelah kanan sehingga membuat Sokka jatuh menungging ke tanah.

Sokka segera menarik dirinya dan dengan wajah penuh noda tanah, ia menggeram kesal. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan benda yang tengah sangat dibutuhkannya dan ia yakini cukup berhasil untuk menghindari serangan prajurit tersebut. Kemudian, di tangannya sudah ditemukan ranjau bau yang diajarkan oleh Hakoda.

Sokka langsung melempar ranjau tersebut ke arah prajurit itu setelah ujung sumbunya dibakar. "Terima ini!"

Melihat Sokka hendak melempar benda yang dikenalinya it, si prajurit langsung melompat mendadak ke arah belakang. Namun, ranjau tersebut sudah lebih dulu meledak dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang berbau tak sedap seolah memenuhi sekitar daerah itu. Melihatnya, Sokka kembali melempar ranjau yang masih tersisa ke dekat para lawan Aang dan Toph.

Awalnya ia kira usahanya berhasil, sampai akhirnya tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba seperti tertelan ke dalam tanah dan hanya menyisakan kepala serta kedua tangannya saja sementara daerah dada sampai kakinya berada di dalam tanah. Sokka langsung berjengit terkejut dan melihat yang melakukan hal itu adalah salah seorang agen Dai Li.

"Hiieee! Aang, Toph, berjuanglah! Jangan pedulikan aku!" seru Sokka menyemangati. Toph memberinya tatapan remeh.

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang memperhatikanmu ketika kami tengah sibuk seperti ini?"

Jawaban yang menjurus ke pertanyaan dari Toph membuat Sokka bersungut sebal. "Baiklah, urus saja urusan kalian!"

Prajurit yang berada di depan Sokka menyerang Sokka kembali dengan kakinya. Beruntung Sokka lebih tanggap dengan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut sehingga ia hanya perlu menghindarkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya menangkap kaki prajurit itu sehingga prajurit itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Sokka menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya seolah terkena debu—walau nyatanya dia memang di dalam tanah. Sementara Aang dan Toph yang masih sibuk dengan lawan mereka hanya bisa berharap agar Zuko tahu apa yang dilakukannya mengingat Azula tengah mengejar mereka saat ini.

_Tolong selamatkan Katara, Zuko. Aku mohon._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zuko menggeram kesal dalam hati, tak urung menyumpah-nyumpahi Azula dan prajuritnya pula. Kedua kakinya terus bergerak secepat mungkin, jangan sampai mereka tertangkap oleh pasukan Negara Api yang mungkin tengah mengejar mereka. Meski ia sangat yakin bahwa Aang dan yang lainnya sudah cukup mampu untuk mengalahkan Azula, tapi bisa saja mereka lengah, bukan?

Ia mulai menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya. Sampai akhirnya kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah gua yang di atasnya bertuliskan kanji dari "Omashu". Zuko masih menatap gua itu dengan ragu-ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Dengan berada di dalam gua tersebut pun sama sekali tak membantu. Hanya kegelapan yang bisa dilihatnya, bagaimana jadinya bila ia terus melangkah masuk ke dalam. Bisa saja ada sesuatu di dalam sana—yeah, siapa tahu. Namun Zuko menggeleng dan memaki dirinya yang masih saja bisa-bisanya mengkhawatirkan hal sepele seperti itu di saat genting seperti ini.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Katara dan mulai melangkah masuk semakin mendalami gua tersebut. Zuko terkesiap saat melihat pergerakan lemah dari Katara. Ketika di persimpangan dekat dengan pintu masuk gua tadi, Zuko merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membaringkan tubuh Katara di atas tanah. Perlahan kedua mata Katara terbuka dengan sayu.

"Ki-kita ada di mana, Zuko?" tanya Katara seraya berusaha untuk duduk dengan dibantu Zuko.

"Di Gua Omashu," jawab Zuko dan kembali melanjutkan seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan kembali oleh Katara. "Aang dan yang lainnya tengah melawan Azula bersama pasukannya."

Mata Katara membulat. "Hanya bertiga? Bagaimana kalau mereka—"

"Sekarang lebih baik sembuhkan lebih dulu luka bakarmu," sela Zuko dengan pandangan yang terarah ke lengan tangan kiri Katara. "Kita percayakan saja semuanya pada Aang dan yang lainnya. Kita pun tau mereka itu sangat kuat, Azula bukanlah lawan Aang yang setara."

Katara hanya mengangguk saja dan mulai menggunakan pengendalian air miliknya dengan membuat tangan sebelah kanannya seperti diselimuti oleh air yang menyerupai sarung tangan. Kemudian ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya tersebut pada luka bakar di lengan kirinya itu.

"Apa begitu sakit?" tanya Zuko dengan nada yang begitu polos. Dan hal itu membuat Katara mengikik lucu yang justru membuat Zuko bertanya-tanya.

"Kau akan tau rasanya bila merasakan luka seperti ini secara langsung," jawab Katara setelah berhenti dengan kekehan lembutnya.

Zuko beranjak berdiri, mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memunggungi Katara. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh luka bakar yang tak terlupakan di hidupnya. "Ya, Ayahku pernah melakukannya ketika melakukan Agni Kai denganku," gumam Zuko dengan nada lirih.

Perlahan gerakan tangan Katara berhenti seketika. Ia menatap Zuko yang telah duduk kembali dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan kini pandangan gadis dari suku air itu terhenti pada luka bakar di wajah bagian kiri Zuko.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit masa lalumu dengan Ayahmu," gumam Katara dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membiasakan diri sejak dulu," jawab Zuko. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah sama rasanya terkena api?"

"Yeah, kurasa semua sama," jawab Katara dengan ragu-ragu. Keheningan mulai menyeruak di antara mereka berdua. Dan hal itu mampu membuat suasana di gua tersebut menjadi canggung. Benar-benar canggung, maksudku.

"Lukamu sudah baikan?" Zuko akhirnya memecahkan keheningan sambil menyentuh tangan Katara yang terluka. Hal itu membuat Katara terperanjat dan sedikit gugup.

Katara mengangguk ketika pengobatannya sudah selesai. "Ya, hanya sedikit perih. Namun, lukanya pasti hilang kok. Karena dulu aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama ketika Aang tengah berlatih dengan pengendalian apinya untuk pertama kalinya."

"Wah wah, maaf sekali aku harus merusak acara romantis kalian."

"Tutup mulutmu, Azula!"

Seketika Zuko kembali beranjak berdiri dengan disusul Katara. Zuko memincingkan kedua matanya dengan sengit saat melihat sosok Azula yang tengah berdiri dengan gaya angkuh yang selalu ditunjukkan gadis itu.

Azula menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada. "Hei, santai saja, Zuzu. Aku datang ke sini justru ingin bicara baik-baik denganmu."

Zuko mendengus. "Kurasa niatmu jauh lebih dari itu."

"Yah, baguslah bila kau cukup pintar untuk menyadarinya," sahut Azula dengan nada mengejek, kemudian kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas seperti hendak menyerang Zuko dan Katara.

"Dengar, Azula," Zuko menghirup napas dengan begitu pelan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini. Bila kau ingin sekali bertarung denganku, kita selesaikan atas nama Raja Api, bukan atas nama Ayah. Dalam Agni Kai saat perang nanti dan kurasa itu akan cukup adil."

Azula menatap tanah yang dipijaknnya bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di udara tersebut perlahan mulai kembali ke posisi semula. Ia memejamkan mata dan terlihat ia menghembuskan napas berat.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan nanti. Tapi kalian harus ingat bahwa kalian takkan pernah bisa pergi ke mana-mana."

Zuko memandang Azula dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Katara, kita harus menyusul Aang dan yang lainnya," katanya. Tak peduli dengan Azula, ia menggandeng tangan Katara dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari gua Omashu dan segera menyusul Aang dan yang lainnya.

Ketika mereka telah berbalik untuk segera pergi, Zuko dapat mendengar suara percikan kecil yang tajam. Dan dengan instingnya, ia segera mendorong Katara menuju sisi berlawanan dengannya, berusaha menghindari petir Azula yang menyerang mereka di tengah dengan tiba-tiba. Bagaimanapun juga, Zuko pun tahu bahwa Azula takkan mungkin membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja.

Katara yang tadinya terjatuh mulai bangkit dengan segera dan mengeluarkan air persediannya dan berbalik menyerang Azula. Namun gadis itu tak kalah cepatnya untuk menghindari pengendalian air Katara dengan menyerangnya balik menggunakan api birunya sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang menyebabkan kepulan uap yang begitu tebal dan seolah menutup segala ruang di sana.

"Katara, berdirilah di belakangku. Kali ini mau tak mau aku harus menyakitinya—mungkin," gumam Zuko yang langsung dituruti oleh Katara langsung. Gadis itu tak begitu jelas mendengar gumaman terakhir pemuda itu.

Kini mereka berdiri saling memunggungi di antara kepulan asap tersebut. Kedua mata mereka tak pernah berhenti bergerak ke seluruh penjuru mana pun, mencari sosok gadis berambut hitam dengan kedua mata yang dihiasi iris emas yang selalu memandang orang dengan tatapan menghinanya.

Kening Zuko berkerut ketika melihat Azula yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sisi kirinya dan justru kini menyerangnya dengan begitu ganas yang langsung dihadangnya kembali. Katara tak hanya diam melihatnya, dan mulai menyerang titik lemah Azula menggunakan airnya ketika gadis bangsawan Negara Api itu terfokus pada Zuko sehingga menyebabkannya jatuh ke tanah.

Zuko menembakkan bola api merah keoranyean miliknya kepada Azula, namun gadis itu segera berguling ke sisi lainnya dan langsung beranjak berdiri di antara Zuko dan Katara. Posisi mereka sekarang membuat mereka bertiga terdiam tempat. Azula yang berdiri di antara mereka berdua dengan kedua tangannya mengacung ke arah masing-masing lawan, baik Zuko atau Katara.

Baik Zuko dan Katara menegaskan posisi kuda-kuda mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam. Sepasang tangan mereka masing-masing membalas acungan kedua tangan milik Azula. Kini Azula menatap keduanya dengan kening berkerut dan mata yang memincing tajam.

Tiba-tiba Azula mengeluarkan jurus pengendalian petir andalannya kembali. Matanya melirik Zuko dan Katara bergantian, seolah memilih korbannya dengan sangat selektif. Zuko yang mulai menyadari tanda bahaya dari cara gerakan adik kandungnya itu menyerang Azula lebih dulu. Namun Azula merubah posisinya menjadi kayang sehingga api Zuko melewatinya dan menyerang Zuko dengan petirnya.

"Zuko!" teriak Katara dengan lantang sembari menarik kaki Azula dengan pengendalian airnya dan menyebabkan tubuh Azula terlempar ke atas. Dan dalam posisi itu, Azula menembakkan apinya dari kedua jemari tangannya secara bersamaan menuju Zuko dan Katara.

Zuko dan Katara segera bergerak cepat dan menghalau api biru Azula menuju arah yang berlawanan. Namun halauan mereka yang terlalu kencang membuat tiap dinding yang terkena serangan api tersebut bergetar hebat sehingga membuat mereka bertiga bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan gua tersebut.

Sampai tiba-tiba bebatuan yang begitu banyak terjatuh ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah mereka sehingga membuat mereka terpisah. Dengan Katara berada di bagian yang berdekatan dengan pintu keluar gua tersebut sementara Zuko dan Azula berada di bagian dalam gua.

Bebatuan itu terus saja menumpuk hingga bagian paling terpuncak gua tersebut sehingga kemungkinannya begitu kecil bagi dua pengendali api tersebut untuk keluar dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru napas yang berat terdengar begitu jelas dari mulut Aang, Sokka, dan Toph. Peluh kian mengalir dari kening mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertiga menatap para prajurit dan agen Dai Li yang telah mereka kalahkan dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sayu namun sarat akan kelegaan di sana. Dan kini mereka hendak menyusul Zuko dan Katara yang barangkali tengah berhadapan dengan Azula.

Entah suatu kebetulan semata atau apa, mereka dapat melihat sosok gadis berkulit sawo matang tengah berlari dengan begitu terburu-buru. Yak, mereka yakin itu adalah sosok gadis yang hendak mereka temui—namun, di mana Zuko?

Katara menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya tepat di depan Aang. Gadis itu merunduk dan sesekali terbatuk karena kelelahan dan rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia perlahan mulai berusaha untuk berdiri tegak dan menghapus peluhnya.

"Kita harus segera ke sana—menyelamatkan Zuko!" sahut Katara tiba-tiba. Nada bicara gadis itu terdengar begitu khawatir dan tatapan matanya terlihat akan sarat pada ketakutan yang besar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Aang dengan pandangan serius.

"Zuko," Toph menyela Katara yang hendak menjawab karena ia tengah mendalami memori Katara melalui saraf-saraf yang bisa ia rasakan melalui telapak kakinya. Tiba-tiba mata tak berpupil itu membelalak lebar. "Gawat! Kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Hei, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sokka begitu penasaran.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan lebih detail!" seru Toph seraya menarik tangan Sokka dan diikuti Aang serta Katara. "Intinya ia terperangkap dengan Azula. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, yang pasti bukan sekedar bicara biasa seperti teman lama yang kuyakini."

"Iya iya, tapi hati-hati lah. Seharusnya aku yang menuntunmu—"

"Tenang saja, walau aku buta tapi aku tidak buta arah bila kakiku masih berpijak pada tanah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk membuka celah dari bebatuan itu. Namun hasilnya begitu sia-sia, meski sebanyak apapun api biru yang selalu dibanggakannya berusaha menembus bebatuan tersebut. Rambut gadis itu yang biasanya selalu dicepol, kini terlihat begitu berantakan dan begitu banyak anak rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Daripada kau buang-buang waktumu, sebaiknya kau menggunakan petir _andalanmu_ itu. Bila kau tau bahwa tanah lemah terhadap petir," sahut Zuko tanpa menatap Azula secara langsung.

Azula memandang Zuko dengan sinis. "Aku baru saja ingin melakukannya!"

Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan begitu perlahan dan menenangkan. Zuko melirik adiknya yang tengah berusaha untuk membantu mereka—dirinya untuk keluar dari gua tersebut.

Pandangan Zuko sebagai lelaki normal menilai Azula jauh lebih manis bila gadis itu menggerai rambutnya dengan rapih dan menutup matanya seperti menunjukkan sosok seorang gadis polos di balik sosok kejamnya. Namun, Zuko segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kembali membuang muka.

Sementara itu Azula tengah menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian gadis itu menyerang bebatuan di depannya tersebut dengan pengendalian petir miliknya. Tetapi gadis itu langsung membelalakan kedua matanya ketika melihat usahanya sia-sia juga karena petirnya begitu kecil. Barangkali karena ia sudah menggunakannya terlalu banyak untuk melawan Zuko dan Katara tadi.

Ia menggeram kesal saat mendengar dengusan yang terdengar seperti ejekan dari kakaknya. "Apa yang lucu?!"

"Petirmu," jawab Zuko tanpa mempedulikan apa akibat yang akan diterimanya karena berani-beraninya menganggap petir kebanggan Azula menjadi sesuatu yang mirip seperti banyolan yang begitu lucu baginya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Sudahlah," Zuko beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Lebih baik kita segera mencari jalan keluar—"

"Itu yang sedang kulakukan dari tadi, _Zuzu_!" sela Azula dengan penekanan.

"Yang tentunya bukan hal yang sia-sia," lanjut Zuko membuat Azula semakin kesal saja.

Pemuda itu menyalakan api kecil di ujung jemarinya dan kemudian ia berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Azula, semakin masuk ke dalam—barangkali saja ada petunjuk. Namun kemudian ia berhenti beberapa meter di depan gadis itu. Ia menoleh.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu?! Seharusnya kau yang ikut denganku sebagai tawanan!" bentak Azula.

Zuko memalingkah wajahnya, tak peduli dengan Azula dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Terserah kau saja."

Sikap kakaknya itu mampu membuat Azula semakin naik pitam saja. "Hei! Kau berani sekali meninggalkanku!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Zuko tanpa berniat menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Azula mau tak mau turut mengikuti ke mana pemuda itu melangkah pergi.

"Tutup mulutmu! Berani sekali kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku!" caci Azula setelah berjalan tepat di samping Zuko dan turut menyalakan api birunya dengan ukuran sebesar api milik Zuko.

Alis kanan Zuko menaik heran. "Bukankah dirimu sendiri yang menolak ik—"

"Berisik! Diamlah selama kita belum keluar dari sini!" sela Azula tanpa menghilangkan nada kesalnya.

Zuko mendengus. "Oh, jadi _kita_? Sudah kembali menjadi Azula yang dulu, eh?"

Azula membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya. "Tutup mulutmu!"

Zuko tak membalas perkataan Azua, dia hanya diam dan tetap saja berjalan. Melihat sikap Zuko membuat Azula sendiri pun ikut terdiam sehingga keheningan benar-benar menguasai atmosfer di antara mereka berdua sekarang ini.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 3 jam, kemudian Zuko mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Azula pun ikut berhenti. Entah mereka ada di mana sekarang ini, barangkali berada di tengah-tengah gua, itu juga mungkin karena segalanya benar-benar begitu gelap.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Azula dengan nada risih. Tentu saja, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah bicara dengan begitu tenang seperti sekarang ini dengan Zuko. Apalagi ia merasa begitu hebat karena bisa menghabiskan waktunya mencari jalan keluar dengan Zuko tanpa sedikit pun serangan antar satu sama lain seperti sebelumnya. Hanya keheningan yang membuat mereka canggung.

Zuko tak menjawab, melainkan mengarahkan cahaya apinya menuju suatu tempat. Di depan mereka telah terlihat dua buah patung yang dibuat mirip seperti sepasang anak manusia. Barangkali itu adalah makam dua orang legenda yang diceritakan Sokka dan Toph tadi. Oma dan Shu.

"Apa yang tertulis di sana?" Azula mendekatkan api birunya pada tulisan samar yang terukir pada dinding-dinding gua tersebut. "Cinta paling terang dalam kegelapan."

"Apa?" tanya Zuko setelah berbalik badan, ia menghampiri Azua dan turut membaca tulisan apa yang terukir di sana. Ia membaca perlahan mengenai sejarah terbentuk Omashu dan membaca slogan yang sama seperti yang dibaca oleh Azula.

_Cinta paling terang dalam kegelapan._

Zuko meletakkan jemarinya di dagunya seolah tengah berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba ucapan Sokka dan Toph mengenai hal lain dari sejarah gua Omashu tersebut memasuki benaknya. Dan tentu saja itu semakin membuatnya canggung.

"Jadi, kau menemukan petunjuk?" tanya Azula.

"Entahlah, tapi…," Zuko menjeda ucapannya. Dan entah Azula salah melihat atau tidak, ia seperti melihat wajah kakaknya itu agak merona entah karena apa. "Aku mulai mengerti dan kurasa aku mendapat ide setelah mengetahui sejarah Omashu."

Kening Azula berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Zuko menatap tulisan yang terukir di dinding tersebut. "Di sini diceritakan bahwa seorang pria dan seorang wanita dari kota yang telah lama bertikai kemudian bertemu di puncak gunung. Meskipun mereka tau bahwa pertemuan mereka membahayakan, tapi pasangan itu menemukan cara untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka secara rahasia. Setelah belajar pengendalian tanah dengan memperhatikan kemampuan alami dari tikus-tikus mondok, mereka menciptakan sebuah labirin, yang hanya mereka lah yang bisa berhasil melaluinya."

"Namun, suatu hari pemuda itu tidak datang, ia telah tewas dalam perang antara orang-orang dari desa mereka. Wanita itu awalnya mengungkapkan kemarahannya dengan kehebatan pengendalian tanahnya yang memiliki potensi untuk menghancurkan kedua kota yang tengah perang, namun dia malah mengumumkan berakhirnya konflik. Kedua desa akhirnya menciptakan kota untuk menghormati cinta pasangan itu, pemukiman yang diberi nama Omashu, berasal dari gabungan nama sepasang kekasih itu, Oma dan Shu."

Azula mendengus. "Ck, mengharukan," ejeknya. "Jadi, inti dari rencanamu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak sabar.

Zuko masih memunggungi Azula. "Dengar, kurasa ini … benar-benar gila. Awalnya aku juga tidak yakin bila saja aku tidak teringat perkataan Toph—seorang pengendali tanah yang hebat—yang mengatakan padaku mengenai satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari sini."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja—"

"Tapi ini sungguh tidak masuk akal—baiklah, mungkin tidak masalah bila kau bukan adikku. Tapi kau adalah adik _kandungku_!" sela Zuko yang telah menatap Azua dengan wajah yang masih sedikit bersemburat merah.

"Memang apa hubungannya? Dan kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu?!" tanya Azula kesa karena tak mengerti dengan sikap Zuko yang seperti orang frustasi. Kemudian, ia mendengar Zuko menggumamkan sesuatu dengan begitu lirih.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Azula.

"Ki … rus … um … an…"

Kening Azula semakin berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mende—"

"Kubilang, kita harus berci-ci-ci … u-um-an," jawab Zuko terbata-bata. Dan jawabannya itu mampu membuat Azula membelalakan kedua matanya dengan lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?!" bentak Azula.

"Kau pikir aku mau, hah?! Dengar, di sini dinyatakan bahwa bila kita mempercayai cinta, cinta itu yang akan menunjukkan jalannya. Dan di sini juga dinyatakan bahwa cintalah yang paling terang dalam kegelapan. Dan…," Zuko menunjuk patung yang ada di belakangnya tanpa memandangnya. "Patung di sini dalam keadaan keduanya tengah berciuman."

"Kau gila!"

"Bukan aku yang gila, justru ide itu yang gila! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kalau ide ini benar-benar gila?! Tidak mungkin aku mencium adik kandungku sendiri!" balas Zuko.

Azula membalik badannya sehingga memunggungi Zuko, menghindari bila pemuda itu melihat rona di wajahnya. "Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Kau pikir kita bisa mempelajari pengendalian tanah?! Bila kau pintar, kau pasti menyadari kalau kita bukan Avatar yang bisa menguasai semua elemen. Tak ada waktu juga untuk mempelajarinya dalam waktu seharian ini. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak melihat seekor tikus pun yang lewat!"

"Lebih baik kita terus cari jalan keluar," jawab Azula dengan mendesis. Zuko mengerang kesal dengan sifat keras kepala adiknya itu dan mengikuti Azula yang melangkah pergi.

Hening kembali menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada dari keduanya yang sama sekali berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan sekedar untuk membahas cara keluar dari gua tersebut seperti sebelumnya. Suasana yang terasa di saat seperti ini hanyalah canggung semata. Sial, bahkan mereka sudah berkeliling selama—entah berapa lama.

"Sial, kita sudah berputar-putar tanpa tau ada di mana sejak tadi. Dan sampai sekarang kita belum menemukan jalannya!" gerutu Zuko seraya menjambak kesa rambutnya.

"Hei, Zuko," panggil Azula pelan. "Bagaimana dengan rencanamu yang tadi?"

Zuko terkesiap dan menoleh ke Azula. "Apa?"

Azula membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona tipis. "Kali ini kau benar, ide ini memang gila. Tapi … bila tidak ada cara lain…, kurasa tak masalah."

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Zuko memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi!" bentak Azula. "Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Zuko menghentikan langkahnya, dan tiba-tiba ia berbalik sehingga kini ia hanya berdiri tepat di depan Azula dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Matanya seolah berusaha menembus ke dalam pijaran mata Azula. Tiba-tiba ia mematikan api biru Azula dengan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu sehingga hanya api miliknya saja yang menerangi.

"Kita akan melakukan apa yang bisa kita lakukan," gumamnya tanpa sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hanya sekali saja," tutur Azula dengan nada begitu pelan.

"Ya, kita melakukannya sebagai kakak kepada adiknya. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak di antara mereka berdua. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, takkan lebih dari itu. Mereka berdua telah bertekad dan bersumpah dalam hati, ini hanya sebatas karena _perlu_ dan atas nama kakak dan adik saja.

Zuko masih menatap kedua iris emas milik Azula. Entah hanya karena kondisi sekarang atau memang ia baru menyadari bahwa adiknya itu telah beranjak menjadi gadis remaja yang begitu cantik. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Azula mulai berpindah ke wajah gadis itu. Dan perlahan mereka mulai saling memejamkan mata dan menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Hingga berakhir dengan Zuko memadamkan api miliknya.

**_TBC_**


End file.
